Abduction
by Rukia Chappybunny
Summary: Hinamori and Hitsugaya are living a happy, carefree live at first. But one day.. She gets kidnapped! Hitsugaya is trying to find out where she is, he has a limit of 7 days to find her, or the man who took her, will kill her. A HitsuHina thriller. What extents will he go through to save her?


I do not own Bleach or any of the Bleach characters I use in this story.

But let's just say, if I did own Bleach, It'd be all about Hitsugaya and Hinamori. ;)

October 8, 2010-

A young, beautiful girl, named Momo Hinamori, was looking out her bedroom window. She lived in a small, blue house with white shutters by the lake, overlooking thousands of trees and wildlife. It was her dream house. But even so, she wanted to get a large boat and sail a crossed the world.

She loved the world and its' amazing colors and scenery. Everything about it, amused her.

Even the smallest of things did, like the tall green grass, the bark on trees, the small pink flowers that would grow on side of her lake house every summer.

She couldn't help but smile, it was night, the moon reflected off the lake, and it looked absolutely gorgeous! Small stars would blanket the sky, and the air would cool down, making her feel at peace with the world.

Her short, brown hair fell perfectly on her shoulders. The peach colored dress she wore hugged her curves in all the right places. The dress was knees length, was a V-neck, had no sleeves, and had wavy material right under the V-neck.

She then heard the floor squeak, she was about to turn around, but a pair of hands covered her honey color eyes before she could. At first, she was a little scared, but once she realized his husky chuckle, she smiled. It was only her husband, Toushirou Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-chan! Welcome back." Her smile widened.

"Thank you, Hinamori.. And stop calling me 'Shiro-chan,' you bed wetter." He smirked.

Hinamori blushed, he hadn't called her that since they were little kids, she almost forgot completely about the hated nickname.

She groaned at the name, "I **DO NOT** wet the bed! Plus, I was 7 then, I watched a scary movie," she then pointed a finger at him," you said it wouldn't be scary. But it was! Then I ended up wetting the bed.. Because I got scared." She frowned.

He slightly smiled, remembering how easy she was to trick back then, "I still can't believe you fell for that!"

She glared at him. But her hard glare soon softened into a smile, as soon as he pecked her on the lips.

She loved the taste of his lips. Every time they touched hers, she would smile. She loved how he was hers! And all hers! Same went for him.

But even so, the two didn't agree on some things. Like how Hinamori wanted to go on the ocean and sail, he would much rather stay at the lake house, and work on it. But whatever made her happy, made him happy.

About 3 years ago, Hinamori had bought a large chest, she told him, whenever he had spare money, to drop it in that chest, so they would be able to sail in a few years.

He did just what she wanted. And now they have almost enough money to start their sailing around the world.

Just the thought of having nobody but Hinamori on that boat, made him happy. But having ONLY her and nobody else, made him kind of scared at the same time.. Hinamori and he had friends over at their house a lot.

If they went sailing, that would change.. Maybe they could get a dog or something and bring it along, he it wouldn't be as lonely.

Hinamori looked up into his green-blue orbs. The color was absolutely amazing. It was breath-taking. No matter how many times she looked at them, it was still beautiful. Like she was falling in love all over again.

On top of that, he was perfect, everything she had hoped for. She loved him dearly, and would do anything to make him happy.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Hinamori then got up, "What do you want to eat?"

He smirked, evilly. She blushed. Hinamori knew he was going to say something perverted.

"You." She playfully glared at him.

'As much as I would enjoy that..' She thought, "NO! I mean food wise!" Hinamori's face was now the darkest shade of red possible; she walked out of the room, heading toward the kitchen.

"Okay, how about your special 'Chicken, noodle, rice bowl'?"

Hinamori didn't answer, or even looked back at him; she covered her face and walked forward. She was no longer in his view.

His smirk only widened. Oh, how she amused him. It's true; there were no other women like her.

He closed his eyes for a bit, the day was tiring. Hitsugaya worked as an investigator. He was one of the best in all of Japan!

It pleased him so. On top of that, Hitsugaya could spoil Hinamori as much as he wanted to, without going broke.

He almost fell asleep, but smelt the sweet smell of the rise and chicken... The noodles... The smell seemed to wake Hitsugaya up.

The smell seemed to taunt him, his mouth watered.

Hitsugaya was about to get up and get a plate of his own, but the love of his life, Momo Hinamori, brought two plates, 2 pairs of chop-sticks, and 2 cups with hot tea into the room.

He smiled. She was always so caring… That's one of the reasons he fell for her.

Hinamori took a seat next to Hitsugaya then she handed him his plate, cup, and chop-sticks, then began eating. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched his reaction, to check if she did a good job.

His lips curled. Success.

November 12, 2010

Before they knew it, a month went by.

Hinamori was at her job, a daycare for small children. Hitsugaya was at his job.

He has a small office, filled with papers, files, books, and more. There were mountains of paper work in his office! He usually did a great job on keeping up on the neatness of his office… But his former assistant quit. So, in other words, he got a new one.

She was a strawberry blonde who slacked off, her name was Matsumoto Rangiku. She loved to take the day off to go drink with her friends Kira and Hisagi. At times, Hitsugaya would even find sake in his office. She was a pain. On top of that, she hardly did any work.

Hitsugaya was writing reports on the missing people when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he called out.  
In seconds, the strawberry blonde popped her head in his door.

"Matsumoto? What is it?" Hitsugaya said in his usual low voice.

She smiled widely, than yelled, "COME QUICK! Mr. Yamamoto has some important news to tell you!"

Hitsugaya's eye widened… Could it be.. He finally got his promotion?

He got out of his comfortable chair and made his way out of his messy office, down to Yamamoto's. His heart started to race, could he really be getting what he wanted? Would all of his hard work like staying late, working over-time, and serving his job for 6 years really pay off? Would Hinamori and Hitsugaya be able to go sailing sooner?

All these thoughts made him nervous…

Once he made it to Yamamoto's office, he grabbed the smooth, silver door knob, his sweat dropping at the same time.

Hitsugaya finally build up enough courage to walk in the large room, he slowly twisted the door knob, then met an older looking man with a stern look on his face.

"Hello Hitsugaya."

"A-Ah.. Hi Yamamoto-sama." Hitsugaya bowed in respect of his older boss.

"Take a seat; I have something important to talk to you about." Hitsugaya simply nodded.

He sat in an ebony chair, with that done, Yamamoto lips shaped in a small smile.

"I am promoting you. You will now receive your own office, view of the city, and you will earn five times the money you made before." His smile faded, "But remember, I am trusting you with this job. Don't disappoint me."

His nodded again, "Hai, sir. I won't. I will do my best to please you, and make you proud of me."

"There's a small catch though, you must pay 1,250,000 yen, the board indicates that you must pay for the view and the designing of your new office."

"1,250,000 yen?! Damnit… I do have the money sir, but… My wife and I, Momo Hinamori, we've planned to sail around the world once we have enough money, I've told you that when I started being an investigator, as much as I do enjoy my job, the plans pretty much set in stone. And if I did use that money, she'd surely be mad at me, no doubt about it… I'm sorry sir." Hitsugaya fronted.

"Just use the money for your promotion, by your first check, you'll have %25 of the money back, plus, you could get to sailing faster. Am I right, Hitsugaya?"

Hitsugaya thought about it.. As much as he hated to do that to Hinamori, Yamamoto was right… Maybe Hinamori would agree.

"I'll talk to my wife about it." He insisted.

Yamamoto nodded, "In the meantime..." he handed Hitsugaya a piece of paper, "I have assigned you to work with Aizen. As you know, the case with that little girl, Yukio Hotaru, she got kid- knapped, and when the police were searching for her, they found her body. She had been raped and killed. The murder stabbed her 3 times then threw her body in the bottom of a deep lake."

Hitsugaya nodded, "Yes sir, I am aware of that case. Poor thing, her parents must feel awful…"

"They do… Both of them told me they wanted the best man we have. And that man is you. But even so, you have a problem with blood… Am I right?"

"Hai, sir.. Is that why you paired me to Aizen?"

Yamamoto nodded, "But farer more, we also need Aizen to help you because the killer didn't leave any traces from what we can see."

Hitsugaya nodded, as much as he didn't like Aizen because Hinamori almost married him, but he didn't say anything. If he did… Who knows what could happen.

"Sir… I accept the offer. But why did you pair me to Azie-" Hitsugaya's phone rang..

'Shit!' He thought to himself, he forgot to turn off his phone. Yamamoto had a rule about cellphones on in the building.

He looked at the caller ID, Hitsugaya smiled sheepishly, "Ano.. Excuse me… It's my wife." Yamamoto glared but didn't say anything.

Hitsugaya walked out into the hall and answer Hinamori, "Hello?"

"Hello silly!" Hinamori said in a teasing voice.

He smiled, "Hello my love."

"So… Are you ready for Ichigo's party tonight?"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened, he forgot. Everything that had happened kept his mind off the party. He hadn't thought of the party, "Hold on, I'm on my way! Bye, I love you." He hung-up on her, and peeked into Yamamoto's clean office.

"Um.. Sir, I have to go. Gomen, but my wife planned a party and I have to be there.. I'll be back tonight, we'll talk about it then! Bye."

Without giving his boss a chance to say anything, Hitsugaya closed the door and sprinted down the hall. He grabbed his briefcase and told Matsumoto to watch the office and do some work. She rolled her eyes but agreed to do it.

A few minutes later, Hitsugaya was in his car. On the way to his house. He picked up his cellphone and called Hinamori.

She didn't pick up. Hitsugaya glared down at his phone, but dialed her number again. This time there was an answer. "AH! Hinamori. You picked up. Um.. Sorry I hung up on you so quickly… I was rushing. Do you think we'll be able to make it to Ichigo's party in time?

No reply. "Hinamori?"

It wasn't long after he said her name, that he heard some sounds in the back ground… Movements.. He heard a scream, then glass break. Then.. There was a long moment of silence before a man picked up the phone.

"Hello, Hitsugaya-sama."

I'm so evil. :P I think I did a pretty good job for the first chapter.. AND OH MY GOSH. I really need to keep up on my stories.. I have 3 stories out (counting this one) and all of them only have 1 chapter.. At least I know my goal this month. ADD A CHAPTER TO ALL THREE. :D

Also, how did I do? Lol. I'm not a pro at making stories.. I also like to get into the action early in the story, XD Sorry if you don't like that… I have a bad habit of doing that. I don't like to keep it all calm the first few chapters. It's just boring to me. That's just how I feel. XD

Thanks for reading! The more reviews, the fast I'll add the chapters. :)


End file.
